The only person on earth
by Milly99
Summary: Koji and Izumi argue about a photo which nearly costs Izumi a high price.


Disclaimer: All charachters belong to Minami Ozaki. I'm only borrowing them and I'm surely not making any money out of this.

Note: Even this fic doesn't belong to me alone. I wrote it together with my friend Scuttle.

I only translated it to post it here.

The only person on earth

Almost painful, the cold wind blew over Koji's face. It was winter, the snow was lying thickly on the ground. He and Izumi had been buying things for the weekend and were now on their way home. Izumi nestled against Koji to warm himself. Like this, they walked through the snowy street. A month ago no single person would have bothered to sneak up everywhere they went, but after the revelation of the details of their Las Vegas trip* everything had changed. Dozens of photographers followed them and the courtyard of their house was crowded with them around the clock. Today was especially terrible. 

"Can't these idiots leave us alone at least on Saturdays? I'd love to beat them all up a bit, those damn *#@&%...!" Izumi really was annoyed about all this trouble.

Koji only grinned. 

"Calm down. Why don't we just show them what they want to see?" He pulled Izumi over to him, pushed him back, down on the windscreen of a near by car and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Immediately they were blinded by flashes from all directions. Izumi pushed Koji away. 

"What was that? In publicity! You're insane! Was this really necessary?" Izumi shouted at him.

"All right, don't fuss." Koji took his bag and walked on as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey Koji, wait for me!" Izumi called after him. When he had caught up with him they had already reached the house and had to fight their way through a crowd of reporters to get to the front door. Izumi threw the door shut behind him and followed Koji in the kitchen angrily. 

"My God, aren't you able to control yourself? Izumi asked reproachfully. 

" I thought you wouldn't mind, or don't you stand by me?" Izumi looked at him for a long time until he answered. 

"You know I love you." and kissed him softly on the cheek to proof it. They began to clean the kitchen, cooked quickly and sat down to eat. After their meal Izumi looked at his watch and said, 

"It's late already. I'm going to bed. Good night." 

"see you soon!" Koji grinned after him. A bit later, he went into the sleeping room on tiptoe and lay down beside Izumi who was fast asleep. He looked at Izumi, smiled and whispered, "You're so beautiful, so fragile in your sleep, I couldn't live without you anymore." He passed his hand over Izumi's head tenderly and cuddled up to him narrowly, only to fall asleep himself next moment. 

The next day at breakfast Koji mentioned that they hadn't been going for a walk for a long time and soon they were out in the street in thick coats. The snow had been falling all night and was now so high they had to fight their way along the street. After some time they passed a kiosk and to Izumi's great horror he saw that the picture of them, kissing on the car, was on the front-page of every newspaper. Koji, obviously not realising this, walked on until Izumi called after him. 

"Shit, Koji! Look at that, we're in all newspapers!"

"That was clear from the beginning." Koji said indifferently. 

"That doesn't seem to bother you at all!" Izumi shouted.

"Perfectly right. It doesn't matter to me what these idiots write." Koji said, still without any sign of emotion on his face. 

"Damn Koji, this isn't only your business. When will you learn to think of anyone else than you?! You're not the only person on earth Koji. Perhaps you're famous, but that doesn't give you the right to treat others like that!"

"But..." For the time in his life words failed him, but Izumi only kept shouting at him. 

"Think about it Koji!" he said, turned and trudged away. The whole street fell silent so only Izumi's footsteps could be heard. But suddenly the silence was torn apart by a loud crack. Izumi winced, made a few more steps, before he sank down into the snow and laid there, motionless. 

"Izumi!" Koji cried and ran over to him. Izumi tried to reach him with a trembling hand. 

"Koji..." He mustered all his strength to form the word, before he lost consciousness. Koji fell down on the snow in front of him and tried to make him speak. 

"Izumi..., say something! What is it? Wa..... wake up, please!" he sobbed desperately and made a movement as if to stroke his head, when his gaze fell upon something red on his hand.

"Blood...?!" He tore Izumi's coat open and saw to his horror that he had a terribly bleeding wound on his chest and how the blood slowly oozed in the white snow. 

He didn't even realise the owner of the kiosk calling an ambulance. 

"Izumi... No, you can't do this to me..... you mustn't leave me... what should I do without you? You're my life, my everything. If you die....I'll die with you!" Weeping, Koji broke down over Izumi and all he heard was the sound of the ambulance coming nearer. 

When he woke up, Koji lay alone in the room of a hospital. Slowly he sat up and tried to remember how he had got there. He thought of Izumi, what had happened to him? He rushed out of the room and asked the first nurse he met about him. The nurse wanted to make him go to bed again, but he thrust her out of the way. 

"If you don't tell me where Izumi is, I'll search every room in this hospital." he said fiercely. "I can't let him alone, not now...." he went on in a low voice. 

"Izumi-san is still in the operation-theatre. a bullet went through his kidney and bounced of a rib." the nurse said. 

"How.... how does it go on with him now?" Koji asked with a trembling voice. 

"We can't tell you exactly, but... your friend's chances aren't very good." 

Koji stared at the nurse aghast. He dropped against the wall, sank down and sat there, his face in his hands. 

"It's all my fault!.... please, forgive me Izumi,.... how could I know that ..... that...." Koji shook his head in silent despair. The nurse came and put a hand put on his shoulder. 

"Nanjo-sama, perhaps I can arrange that you can see him directly after the operation."

"Thank you." Koji said simply. 

"Don't mention it." She stand up and for the operation theatre. After some time she came back and led Koji into a room. 

"He'll be here in a minute." she turned and left him alone in the bald room. Two minutes later the door flew open and Izumi was brought in by a doctor and a male nurse. after they had checked all the cables, machines and infusions they too left. Koji sat down beside Izumi's bed and carefully took his hand. He looked at him, saw him on the edge of death. He sat there for a long time and thought. Then he said silently:

"You were right. There is only one person on earth for me....you! I love you Izumi. Don't leave me now!" Koji looked at Izumi's pale lips. He bent down and breathed a kiss on them, as if trying to revive him with a part of his own life. 

"You look so peaceful.....I hope you're not suffering." He said quietly. 

A nurse came in to check on Izumi.

"What is it? Will he.... will he survive?" Koji asked fearful.

"This will be decided tonight Nanjo-san. If he stays through the night he'll survive."

"I have to stay with him. I can't let him alone!"

"But Nanjo-san....." The nurse stiffened, when she saw his pleading look. 

"All right. I tell the doctors."

"Thank you." Koji said shortly and he nurse left. Koji sat down at Izumi's bed again and held his hand until, hours later, he fell asleep.

Izumi blinked, then opened his eyes slowly. 

"Where...ouch!" He clutched a hand to his chest and realised the thick bandages. He looked around and his gaze fell upon Koji, whose head had sunken onto his bed and who was still holding his hand. 

"Koji....?" he loosened Koji's grip softly and swept tenderly through his hair with his hand. Koji woke up and to his relief, saw that Izumi was awake. 

"Izumi, how are you?" Koji asked concerned. 

"Mhhhm.......good?" Izumi answered weakly. "What...er, what happened...?" Izumi tried to sit up, but Koji forced him softly back onto his pillows. 

"Someone shot at you." Koji explained quietly. 

"But...but why?" Izumi looked confused. 

"I don't know. But I thought about what you said to me, Izumi." 

"Really?" A smile crept over Izumi's pale face. Koji looked deeply into his eyes. 

"Last night I realised that there is only one person on earth for me....You!" Koji breathed a kiss on his hand. At that moment they were interrupted by a doctor striding into the room. 

"Good Morning." he said and turned to Izumi.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ok....I think. Except for the pain in my chest." Izumi answered.

"Well, they won't leave you too soon." the doctor said. 

"But you're lucky you woke up after all. Anyway, I've got something for you." He gave Koji a newspaper he had brought with him. 

"Read this," he said as he saw Koji's confused look. "It will explain a lot" 

And Koji read aloud the article with the heading:

JEALOUS FAN SHOT AT KOJI NANJO'S BOYFRIEND

Soon, Izumi recovered and life went on for Izumi and Koji as it had before. But neither of them would ever forget these events, which had strengthened their relationship even more.....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*This fic is the sequel of scuttle and mine "Trip to Las Vegas" fic. I'll post it here as soon as I translated it.

So that's it. If you have any other comments write a review or send an e-mail to Angelmilly@web.de. I know some parts aren't that good, especially the end, but this is one of the first fics Scuttle and I have ever written. 

There are also some things I couldn't express like I wanted to because I'm German and translating this fic cost me a lot of nerves and I was to lazy to look everything up in a dictionary. So please excuse me if I made any mistakes. And If you're very, very, very nice, would it be too much to leave a little review?


End file.
